The Surgical Adventures of Stuart Wooten: The First Day on the Job
by pashotshot1
Summary: The sequel to Stuart's Discovered Talent: Stuart has a patient on the first day on the job.


The Surgical Adventures of Stuart Wooten: The First Day on the Job

Stuart woke up the next morning. He smiled at Zuri, glad that it worked out for Zuri to stay with him in the Z-tech boarding school. Zuri was still resting peacefully on her new bed. Stuart got out of his bed, put his glasses and bedroom slippers on and went out the dorm room. He entered the café, where breakfast was being served. He got a plate of breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon, and joined Olive, Chyna and Angus at a breakfast table.

"Good morning," Stuart said.

"Ready for your first day on the job," Chyna said.

"I am ready," Stuart said. "Now that Zuri is here and we relaxed in the hot tub together. Plus, she said that we can be Zuart."

"I am sure you feel special," Angus said.

"I feel very special," Stuart said.

"You also may want to see Zoltan about your schedule," Olive said.

"Okay, where is he at?" Stuart asked.

"He's right over there, talking with Winter about some business type stuff," Olive said.

"Okay, I will go talk to him," Stuart said.

Stuart finished his breakfast and then he went to where Zoltan was.

"Hey, Stuart, are you ready for your first day on the job?" Zoltan asked.

"I sure am," Stuart said. "What is my schedule?"

"You will be going to school from 9-12, have a thirty minute lunch break, and then back to school from 12:30-2:30," Zoltan said. "From there, you will go to a room that is set up for you. It's an operation room where you can show forth your surgeon skills. All the tools and supplies are ready for you."

"Thanks, Zoltan," Stuart said. "Is there a pre-op or a post-op?"

"Yes, there is," Zoltan said. "They are the rooms to the left and the right of the operation room respectively, whatever respectively means."

"Okay, thanks, Zoltan," Stuart said. "I guess I will get my school pants on."

"You do that," Zoltan said. When Stuart left, Zoltan said, "Does he have pants for every occasion and event?"

Stuart returned to his dorm room with an awakened Zuri.

"Hey, Stuart, are you getting ready to go to school?" Zuri asked.

"I am," Stuart said. "So, what are you going to do while I am at school?"

"I don't know," Zuri said. "I can have a tea party with my stuffed animals. I don't know what else I am going to do, though."

"I guess you can tell the animals stories," Stuart said.

"That sounds great," Zuri said. "I hope no one thinks it's weird."

"I think that's creative," Stuart said.

"Really, Stuart," Zuri asked.

"Really, Zuri," Stuart said.

"Thanks," Zuri said. "Go have fun at school."

Stuart changed into his school pants, a collar shirt, some blue socks and some comfortable shoes. He then went to the classroom for his first class. He had three classes before lunch. At lunch break, he went to his dorm room where Zuri was having a tea party with her stuffed animals and dolls.

"Are you ready for lunch?" Stuart asked.

"I am ready," Zuri said. "I was just hearing one of Chubby the Bear's speeches."

"That sounds inspiring," Stuart said.

Stuart and Zuri went to the café, where hot dogs, French fries, baked beans, brownies and cookies were being served with fat free skim milk. When they got what they wanted to eat, they joined Olive, Chyna and Angus at a table.

"So, enjoying your first day of school?" Olive asked.

"It is so much fun," Stuart said.

"Did you learn so many interesting factoids?" Olive asked.

"I sure did," Stuart said. "Written any new songs lately, Chyna?"

"I am working on some," Chyna said.

"How has your school day been, Angus?" Stuart asked.

"It's been great," Angus said. "I was showing Zoltan how to make those caution signs that Gibson did back at Webster High."

"That sounds cool," Stuart said. "What kind of caution signs did he make?"

"He had one for every accident," Angus said. "He had a caution sign for caution signs, he had a caution sign for everything that has fallen, and he even had slippery signs for every abnormality on the floor."

"Wow, he is prepared for every contingency," Stuart said.

"With Gibson, every contingency was possible," Angus said.

"That's a world I don't want to live in," Zuri said.

"You're telling me," Olive said. "I am glad I am out of that school."

"Well, from my schedule, I only have two more classes, and it's my first day in the operation room," Stuart said.

"Are you excited to be finally using your talents?" Chyna asked.

"I sure am," Stuart said. "Before Luke recommended me for this boarding school, the last time I shared this talent was when I tried to fix his stuffed animal."

"That is a small beginning," Olive said. "Although, interesting factoid about small beginnings is that they lead to big finishes"

"I will remember that," Stuart said.

Stuart finished his lunch with Zuri. Stuart returned to his classes and Zuri went to her dorm room to resume her tea party.

After his two classes, Stuart met Olive at the main room.

"Hey, Stuart," Olive said.

"Hey, Olive," Stuart said. "I just got out of my last class."

"Oh, did you want me to show you the operating room?" Olive asked.

"That would be nice," Stuart said.

"Follow me, Stuart," Olive said and she led Stuart to the operating room, and the pre-op and post-op thereof.

"Thanks, Olive," Stuart said.

"You're welcome," Olive said. "Most of your patients will either be athletes or people who have been in a science lab."

"Because of the chemicals," Stuart said. 

"Exactly," Olive said. "Well, this is it. Your first day on the job is today, Stuart. I hope you have the time of your life."

"Oh, I will," Stuart said.

Olive left Stuart alone in the operating room. For about thirty minutes, there was a lull and then after those thirty minutes, Stuart received his first patient, who was an athlete.

"Hey, there," Stuart said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I got injured on the football field," the athlete said.

"Okay, let's go to pre-op and have a look at it," Stuart said.

Stuart and the athlete went into pre-op.

"Lay down on one of the pre-op beds," Stuart said. "I am going to do an x-ray."

The athlete lied down on the pre-op bed and Stuart got some x-rays of the injury.

"So, what is the problem?" the athlete asked.

"I know what it is," Stuart said. "I am going to take you to the operating room. I think I know what is going on."

Stuart got the athlete to the operating room, washed his hands, gathered his tools and got to work. Things weren't going well at first, but once Stuart found out what was going on, things went by smoothly. By dinner time, the athletic patient was in post-op. Stuart was still taking care of the athlete when Zuri came in to bring Stuart his dinner.

"Zuri, you came to visit me at work?" Stuart asked.

"I did, to bring you your dinner," Zuri said.

"That is so sweet of you," Stuart said. "Thanks, Zuri."

"You're welcome, Stuart," Zuri said. "I see you have a patient."

"Yeah, I am waiting for him to wake up," Stuart said.

"That is awesome that you are finally going to show your surgery passion every day," Zuri said.

"I know," Stuart said. "I will be wearing my surgery pants every day."

"I know," Zuri said. "Did you have a good day so far?"

"I sure did," Stuart said. "I learned a lot today."

"Well, enjoy your dinner," Zuri said. "I'll come back and visit you whenever I can."

"So, what are you planning for tonight?" Stuart asked.

"Well, I might be having another tea party with Olive," Zuri said.

"Oh, well, have fun," Stuart said.

"I will," Zuri said. "See you later, Stuart."

Stuart smiled as Zuri left post-op. Stuart continued to take care of his first patient until he heard some noise. He went outside post-op to see what was going on.

"What's going on out here?" Stuart asked.

"Hey, Stuart," Olive said as she was in the hall when Stuart stepped out. "Everything's fine. Chyna is just working on a song at this time."

"Oh, okay," Stuart said. "I already have a patient."

"How is he doing?" Olive asked.

"He's doing fine," Stuart said. "So far, things are going smoothly."

"That is wonderful to know," Olive said. "Don't expect it to be this way every time, though."

"I know," Stuart said. "I had a tough time saving the life of a stuffed animal, but I was able to. The friend I did this for thinks I am a miracle worker."

"Well, there will be times where you will hope for a miracle," Olive said.

"I am sure there will be," Stuart said.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work," Olive said. "By the way, I really love your friend, Zuri."

"Did you two have a fun tea party?" Stuart asked.

"I really did," Olive said. "Well, have a good day."

"You do the same," Stuart said and then he returned in post-op to continue taking care of the patient. Things went well until two hours later when the patient started feeling painful again.

"Dr. Stuart," the athletic patient said.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Stuart asked.

"Not really," the athlete said. "The injury is acting up again."

"Okay, I'll see if I can ease the pain again," Stuart said and then he got to work again. Again, things got worse at first, but then, after two and a half hours of medicating, ice packs and other methods, the patient was at ease again.

"Thanks, Stuart," the athlete said.

"You're welcome," Stuart said. "Are you going to try to sleep tonight? I got some sleep aid."

"That would be great," the athlete said. "You did great today. After you're done giving me the sleep aid, I should be good."

"Really," Stuart asked as he got the sleep aid medicine.

"Absolutely," the athlete said. "I will call you when I need you."

"Okay, I'll write my dorm room number so you can do so if necessary," Stuart said. Stuart got his patient some sleep aid and then wrote his dorm room number for the patient to call.

"Thanks, Stuart," the athletic patient said. "Have a good day."

"You, too," Stuart said. "I might check on you tomorrow before class."

"I'll look for you," the athlete said.

Stuart smiled and left post-op for his dorm room, where Zuri was rearranging her dolls.

"Hey, Stuart," Zuri said. "How was your first day on the job?"

"It was really productive," Stuart said. "How late is it?"

"It's getting very late," Zuri said. "I am rearranging my dolls because some of my dolls want to sleep someplace different."

"Oh, okay," Stuart said.

"You look a little beat," Zuri said.

"I am," Stuart said. "My first patient had some problems after dinner, so I had to jump to action."

"You really did have a productive day," Zuri said. "Do you want me to see if the spa room is still open?"

"No, thanks," Stuart said. "I need to rest."

"I won't be long," Zuri said. "I know Zoltan's number and I have Olive on speed dial."

"Wow, that fast of friends, huh," Stuart said.

"Yep, that fast," Zuri said.

"Zuri, I really appreciate it, but I think I just need some sleep," Stuart said.

"I know, but you'll feel better once you go in the hot tub," Zuri said. "You've had a busy day, and you probably need to relax."

"No, thanks, Zuri," Stuart said. "I just need to rest my brain."

"Are you sure?" Zuri asked.

"I am sure," Stuart said. "But, I appreciate the gesture. But, if it makes you feel any better, you can tuck me in."

"I'd be honored, Stuart," Zuri said.

Stuart pulled the blankets back on his bed, took off his glasses, sat them down on a nearby table drawer and lied down on his bed. Zuri sat down at Stuart's feet and took Stuart's shoes and socks off. Zuri then put the blanket over Stuart.

"Sweet dreams, Stuart," Zuri said.

"Thanks, Zuri," Stuart said.

Stuart closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Zuri lied down on her bed, but watched Stuart try to fall asleep. After two hours of seeing Stuart fail to fall asleep, she called Olive, who woke up to her phone ringing.

"Hey, Olive, can you see if the spa is still open?" Zuri asked.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Olive asked.

"Stuart can't get to sleep," Zuri said. "I think he needs to relax."

"Okay, I can go see if it's open and get back with you," Olive said and then she put Zuri on hold to go check on the spa.

Zuri eagerly waited for Olive's answer while continuing to check on Stuart. After thirty minutes, Zuri heard Olive's voice on her phone.

"What is it, Olive?" Zuri asked.

"I found Zoltan on the way to the spa and he said he will unlock the spa for Stuart," Olive said.

"Okay, thanks, Olive," Zuri said.

"Tell Stuart to go ahead and get ready and hopefully, the spa will be open by the time he gets there," Olive said.

"That will be great," Zuri said and then hung up. She got off her bed and sat on Stuart's bed.

"Stuart, are you okay?" Zuri asked.

"I can't sleep," Stuart said. "I can't get my mind off that patient."

"I got Olive to get Zoltan to unlock the spa for you," Zuri said.

"But, I don't need . . ." Stuart said, but Zuri interrupted.

"Yes, you do," Zuri said. "Go get in your hot tub pants. You need to relax."

"Zuri, I don't need to relax in a hot tub," Stuart said. "I just need to rest my brain, okay?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Zuri asked.

Stuart said nothing in response, and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Zuri, I'm sorry," Stuart said. "I guess I'm a little stressed out on my first day on the job."

"I know you are," Zuri said. "Maybe a few moments in the hot tub will make you feel better, okay, Stuart?"

"Okay, I'll go in there for a little while," Stuart said. "Just let me get my hot tub pants on."

Zuri sat on her side of the bed and waited for Stuart to change into his hot tub pants. Once he was done, he said, "Okay, I'm ready to go to the spa."

"Okay, let's go," Zuri said.

Zuri and Stuart went out the dorm room and went to the spa. Olive left a note at the door saying, "The spa is open and ready for you." Zuri and Stuart went in the spa and Stuart went in the hot tub and relaxed.

"How does it feel?" Zuri asked.

"So relaxing," Stuart said. "Thanks for suggesting this, Zuri."

"See, you're relaxing, now," Zuri said.

"I know," Stuart said. "I feel like I can finally rest."

"I am sure you do," Zuri said. "Do you need me to stay here with you?"

"Sure, that would be great," Stuart said.

"Okay, I'll go sit on one of the massage chairs," Zuri said.

"How about you come in the hot tub with me?" Stuart asked.

"Okay, I'll go get my swimming suit on," Zuri said and then left the spa to go get her swimming suit on at the dorm room. Once she did, she returned to the spa and got in the hot tub with Stuart.

"You're right," Zuri said. "This is relaxing."

"I know," Stuart said. "I feel like my brain is finally getting its much needed rest."

"I know," Zuri said. "Go on to sleep. I know you feel like sleeping right now."

"I do," Stuart said and then he relaxed in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep. Zuri smiled at Stuart's peaceful countenance and fell asleep herself.


End file.
